ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Remainings
In a dark and rainy alley, screams in pain is heard. Three low-level criminals punch a business man until he bleeds. Business Man: WAIT!! Please! Show mercy! Criminal Leader: Heh. You boys hearing this? He wants us to show Mercy. A criminal kicks the business man while hes down. Business Man: PLEASE! WHAT DO YOU WANT?! I HAVE MONEY! Criminal: Haha. We don't want money from you, our boss does. A female laugh is heard. The camera moves up on a roof, and a brown-skinned female covered in ninja-like clothing, and a sword on her back, with an eye-mask assassin-like. Female Assassin: Wow, you guys are really low now. Picking on a guy begging for mercy. Criminal: HEY, WHO ARE YOU?! Criminal Leader: What's worse, lady? Picking on a guy who's begging for mercy, or watching it and doing nothing? Female Assassin: Slow down there, big boy. I just got here. The Female Assassin jumps over to a wall, just under the roof. Female Assassin then jumps over the roof opposite side of her, just under, and she keeps repeating it until she gets on the ground. The Female Assassin then grabs her sword, and starts stabbing the three criminals. The criminal leader grabs his gun and shoots at the Female Assassin, but she quickly uses the sword to block all the bullets. The criminal leader runs away, but the Female Assassin grabs a shuriken and throws it at his shoulders, dropping him onto the floor, and he quickly screams in pain. Criminal Leader: LADY, PLEASE!! SHOW ME SOME MERCY, PLEASE! Female Assassin: I would love to, but i'm not interested. The Female Assassin quickly grabs a dagger and stabs the criminal leader offscreen, and he screams in pain. The Female Assassin quickly appears onscreen again, and she steals his wallet. Business Man: WHAT!? WHO ARE YOU? Female Assassin: Sweaty, just call me your guardian angel. You're free to take their wallets. And you should consider running, before the cops come. The Female Assassin walks into the shadows and disappears. The Business Man quickly breathes fast. Business Man: What just happened...? Camera zooms out of the scene, and the raining stops. Smoke covers the screen, and it turns black. Theme Song Here 10 years earlier... Camera pans down to a large orphanage in Russia, many playful screams are heard from the outside. Cut to inside, a young kid named Joe is seen walking to a cafeteria alone, with other kids in a group behind him run. Joe walks over to a table and sits down with a bald kid named Jermaine. Joe: Hey, what's going on? (Speaking in Russian, translated in English) Jermaine: Nothing, not much. Joe: By nothing, you mean you found a treasure chest. Jermaine: Yes, how did you (Jermaine gets cuts off at the end of his sentence) Joe: I found it too, i heard theres actual money in there. Jermaine: If we continue with our plans, we might just get out of here! But i need your approval on this, i know you don't trust me wiith stealing after the last time... Joe: What choice do i have, i wanna get out of here. You're my only friend in this hellhole, so we can do this together. Jermaine: Very good, very good... Scene cuts to the very next week, at midnight. Jermaine and Joe are in their rooms, looking at a map Jermaine made. Jermaine: Listen up, Joe. We only have one shot at this, if we fail we're gonna get arrested. That almost happened the last time we tried something like this. Joe: Jermaine, please don't remind me. Jermaine: Ok. I've done my sneaking around, and for the entire week i've found out where they put their treasure chest. We have to sneak around in the basement, are you up for this? Joe: Yes, if it gets me the hell out of here. Jermaine: If you hold me back, or stop me, i will leave you behind. Joe: Of course you would do that. Jermaine: Let's go, take the map and follow me. Scene cuts to the basement, passed a large door with locks. Jermaine and Joe move aside a large heavy box to show a hole in the wall. Jermaine and Joe crawl passed the wall, and see a dark room. Jermaine goes around the wall until he finds a light switch, and flicks it. The lights all open in the room to show: several candy bars, a mini-fridge, the treasure chest, several trophies, a large TV, and several different things. Jermaine: Oh my. I think we just hit the goldmine. Jermaine and Joe walk past a camera and to the treasure chest. Jermaine: You think we can take the trophies and candies too? Joe: Stick to what we came here for, we wanna be quick. Jermaine: I'm gonna go find a bag to take all the cash. Joe ducks down in front of the chest and opens it to reveal a pile of cash. Joe looks down at the chest to see writing on it. The writing says: "For charity & children hospitals, KEEP AWAY!". Joe thinks for a second, and looks back at the cash, then at the writing, and again 3 more times. Suddenly, Jermaine comes in from behind with a large back and ducks. Jermaine grabs a lot of money and dumps it in the bag. Joe: Hey Jermaine, can i talk to you for a minute? Jermaine: What? Joe: I um... I don't think we should take this. Jermaine: Huh? Joe: It says that this is for charity and hospitals, maybe we should just wait another time. Jermaine: There might not be another time, man. Now or never, don't hold me back! Jermaine grabs the cash quickly and throws it in the bag. Joe: I strongly advise against this. Jermaine: You always wanted to leave, once you get your chance you just abandon this! How about you stay and i go, huh? Joe: Jermaine... Noises appear to be coming from the large door. Locks are heard being opened up, and the door opens up slowly. 5 Guards are standing just outside with handguns. Guard: STOP RIGHT THERE. WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Jermaine: YOU SET ME UP! Joe: No i didn't, i swear! Jermaine pushes Joe to the ground and gets up, and quicjly runs down to the hole and crawls under it. Jermaine runs off quickly with 3 guards behind him. 2 Guards sprint after Joe and grab him, and take him upstairs. Joe: NO, PLEASE! JERMAINE DID THIS, I NOW TOLD HIM NO! PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME! The guards take Joe outside of the orphanage. Jermaine is seen running in the distance. Joe: WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME? Guard: Where you're supposed to go, prison! We warned you! Joe: PLEASE DON'T! I'M BEGGING YOU! Joe appears to be struggling and sweating. Joe's heart is heard beating fast as his eyes turn to pink. Joe: RAHHHHHHH! Joe creates a purple shockwave that kills the two guards. Joe breathes hard and looks around him. More guards come out of the orphanage as Joe turns around. A large purple disk is formed in Joe's hands, and Joe throws it at the orphanage, completely annihilating it. The entire building falls to the ground, killing everyone inside and just outside. Camera spins around Joe, and he's seen breathing hard and sweating. His heart is heard beating slowly. Screen turns to black, and ends with Joe screaming. 5 years later... Scene cuts to an empty highway. The sun is shining on the road, and its really windy. Suddenly, police sirens are heard in the distance. The police sirens are getting closer, and closer until a sports call zooms past the empty highway. Several police cars chase after the sports car. Scene cuts to 3 crooks inside the sports car laughing maniacly with bags full of cash. Joe appears to be in the backseat, sitting in silence with the window open. Russian Driver: COME ON JOE, FINISH THEM OFF! SHOW THEM WHOSE BOSS! (Speaking in Russian, translated in English) Joe: Right away! Joe's hand creates a mana disk, and he throws it out the window, hitting the car and exploding it. The Russian criminals laugh maniacly, with Joe's expression being masked. Russian Leader: We have 2 more police cars, destroy them! Joe: Let's try something here... Joe forms two mana arrows, and throws them out the window. The mana arrows navigate themselves and move around the police cars. The mana arrows kill the drivers of the police cars, and causing them to crash. The criminals laugh again for the last time. Russian Criminal: Man, you are our golden ticket! We can use you to run all of Russia! Joe: Use me? Russian Leader: What he means is that you are a great help to us. We're gonna need you, and soon we can do whatever he want. Joe: That's why you recruited me, isn't it. Russian Leader: Why else? Without your abilities, you would just be a gunman, or driver. Joe: Oh. Russian Leader: Face the reality kid, you're only useful for your magic abilities. Doesn't mean we'll exclude you know or anything, you will earn a lot of money doing this. Russian Driver: Joe, we have a roadblock ahead. Hurry up and remove it! Joe: You know what... All 6 bags of money start levitating, and Joe's eyes glow. Joe then makes a mana ball, and squishes them together. A purple explosion occurs, with the car and the criminals dead, and the money bags are levitated into the air. Joe is heard walking away offscreen. 3 years later... Gates are heard opening up, and many footsteps are also heard. Camera zooms out from darkness/Joe's leather jacket to reveal Joe talking on the phone with his fiance. Joe: Yeah, honey? No, no, i totally understand. It's just that i've made a commitment. I'll leave this group as soon as i have the chance, i promise! But, we can really make extra money here, and you know... We can try to move on. Yeah, i said i promise you i'll leave as soon as i get the chance! I make thousands with this job, plus my commitment, i can start a new life with you as soon as its all done. Yes, for the millionth time i promise you, honey. Okay, bye! (Speaking in English) Just as Joe hangs up the phone, a Russian criminal enters his area. Russian Criminal: You speaking english now, eh? (Speaking in Russian, translated in English) Joe: Oh yes, my fiance is an English teacher after all. She taught me a lot of words. Russian Criminal: You have a very lovely lady. Why not speak english with the rest of us, we wont rob you, hahaha. Joe: Kind of irrelevant now. Maybe some other time. Russian Criminal: Well, the boss is coming in. I think you should consider coming out. Joe: Yeah, yeah, i'll be out! Russian Criminal: See you out there, he has an announcement to make. Joe walks behind the Russian Criminal. Joe: I can go now, i'm done. Joe and the Russian Criminal Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Lucky Charm Category:Unfinished Articles